Crystal Balls and the Occasional Argument
by Ginevra-Dumblydore
Summary: Following the life of Sierra and her sister Eliza at Hogwarts. Read and review! And no fire please :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a series of drabbles about a life at Hogwarts... Read and review pleeease! This is definitely OC, so if that's not your type I HAVE written one about Hermione and Viktor during their time together. If that is your type. I own nothing except the characters that are not mentioned in the books and movies, and the arrangement of the words. :)**

****The tall, strange man had arrived at my doorstep at around eight thirty on Saturday morning. He had asked to speak with my parents when I answered the door. He had said to me "Hello Sierra. Are your parents here?" I'd nodded, wondering how me knew my name. I had watched through a crack in the curtains while they sat together and talked. They were speaking too quietly for me to hear, but the old man's face was calm. And my parents faces were shocked. Almost disbelieving.

Then they called me in, and my mother and father left the room quietly. I sat on the couch while the man sat on a chair that I had never seen in my house before. His silver hair and beard were incredibly long, his midnight blue clothes were strange and robe-like, and his bright blue eyes twinkled from underneath his pointed hat.

_He looks like a wizard, _I thought. Then a sudden flashback of the dream that I had had the night before passed through my mind. I had dreamed of a bearded wizard.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am," said the old man in a collected voice.

I nodded, my short brown hair bobbing about.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here."

My cheeks reddened as I nodded again.

"I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he began.

"Witchcraft?" I interrupted, before I could stop myself. "Is that a code-word for something?"

"No. I know that wizardry must seem impossible to people like you. But I am not lying. You are a witch. I am a wizard."

While he was talking, I slipped a hand to my arm and pinched, hard. It hurt quite a lot.

"Are you advertising something?"

"In a way... yes," he said patiently. "I come to you today to ask you whether or not you would like to attend Hogwarts. It is very far away, all the way over in Britain. But the school of wizardry here in your country commonly moulds their students into soldiers. And a person like you should not be there, it's too dangerous."

For some reason, I believed him. "Do you give all of their students a choice?"

"No," he said again. "It is believed that you have a rare magical ability that the people of the school here would twist into a weapon of sorts. Can you guess what that might be?"

Yes, I could. I had kept it a secret for years because I knew that nobody would believe me. Sometimes I would dream things.. simple or complicated, and the next day they would come to life. My mother had magazines with psychics in them, so I never thought that I was crazy. I just kept quiet.

"I can do some stuff... but if I'm a witch, wouldn't everyone be able to do it?" I said slowly.

He nodded, then gave me a look that gave the impression that he wanted me to continue.

"Just.. random stuff. The other day I walked past someone's house and the grass went greener. And..." I stopped myself, suddenly shy again.

"You saw me coming."

I looked at Albus Dumbledore's buckled shoes, cheeks once again on fire. "Yes."

"At Hogwarts, you will be trained to use magic in a free way, unlike the other school that may pursue you. In two months time, if you are willing, a representative of Hogwarts will arrive at your house and take you to Britain."

"OK. I'll go."

He smiled. "Excellent. Good day to you."

He stood and walked out of the lounge room. I hurried to the window to watch him walk away, but he was already gone

**A/N: So I changed it a lot from what it was like originally. But, PLEASE review! They rock Dobby's socks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah, this is in a different point of view. That shall happen in this story. Read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize**

****_Angelina Johnson's POV_

"Hurry up, Angelina, or you'll miss the train," my mother urged me. She was a tall and beautiful woman, with perfect chocolate skin. Her waist-length black hair was in braids, and different coloured beads decorated it. Five gold earrings hung from each ear, gold lined her purple robes, gold rings and bracelets glistened on her fingers and arms.

She beckoned me to where she sat on the couch, one hand holding a Muggle business card. I dragged my trunk over, and touched one finger to the card. It glowed blue and my mother, my trunk and I were whipped out of my house. We re-emerged in a dark alleyway near Kings Cross Station in London. Mum shrunk my trunk with her wand and we ran into the station as quickly as possible.

There wasn't enough time to say anything to each other, she just ran me through a wall, magicked my trunk to its right size and kissed me goodbye. I hurried onto the train, and found that all of the compartments were full. Great. There was one that I had just passed, though, with two girls that looked like first years as well. I backtracked, and slid open the door.

"Excuse me.. is it okay if I sit here as well?"

They both looked up, and a girl with long blonde hair said "Sure" and cleared a space for me.

"I'm Alicia. Spinnet," the girl said. She was very pale and had pink cheeks, which brought out her striking blue eyes.

"Sierra Dier," the other girl, the one sitting next to me said. She had thick brown hair which fell to her shoulders, hazel eyes and dark eyelashes.

I smiled at them both. "Angelina Johnson."

* * *

We all got to know each other very well on that train ride. Alicia was the only one who had a parent that attended Hogwarts, her father had been a Gryffindor. "Then he married my mum, but she's a Muggle. They're both really happy that I got my letter, though."

Sierra was obviously from another country, but she didn't say why she didn't just go to her country's school of magic. "I'll tell you if we're put in the same house. I think we might be, though."

I told them about how both my parents were wizards, but neither went to Hogwarts. My mother had been home-schooled, "and my dad... well, I don't know him."

Alicia and Sierra both looked curious and sympathetic. "Why?" Sierra asked quietly.

"He.. left."

* * *

_Sierra Dier's POV_

I was waiting in line with Angelina and Alicia, who I had met on the train. They were great - I really hoped to be in their house. Professor McGonagall called out my name, so with trembling legs I walked up to the four-legged stool, and sat.

"Hmmm..." said a small voice in my ear. "Reasonably intelligent, kind enough. Perhaps Huff- no, I think.. GRYFFINDOR!"

The table at the far end of the Great Hall erupted with cheers and clapping. I stood and trotted over. My stomach was starting to growl. I was the first of us to be Sorted, and I sat nervously while someone joined the Hufflepuff table.

_When will they come?_ I thought to myself_. Will they come?_

__"Johnson, Angelina!"

My head jerked up. Angelina walked to the stool, hands clasped together. Professor McGonagall lowered the Hat over Angelina's black hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She beamed with relief. Alicia had said to us that, if we could, we should try to get into Gryffindor.

"Jordan, Lee," a coffee coloured boy with dreadlocks also became a Gryffindor. He sat next to Angelina and I, because we had saved enough room for four people, even though Alicia was definitely not that large.

"Spinnet, Alicia!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

We had only known each other since eleven o'clock, but we were already fast friends. Angelina and I clapped extra loudly while Alicia plonked herself beside Angelina.

"Weasley, Fred!"

A tall, ginger haired boy walked up to the stool fearlessly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lee Jordan patted the spare space beside him. Fred Weasley sat there distractedly, staring intently at the Sorting Hat.

"Weasley, George!"

A boy who looked exactly the same as Fred walked up to the stool exactly the same way that his brother did.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Even though I went to Hogwarts because I was a Seer, I soon learned that Divination wasn't an option until third year. My first year at Hogwarts was awesome. With classes that I enjoyed and was reasonably good at, academically I was pleased. Socially, because of the fact that at Hogwarts I lived with my friends, it was easy to become friends for life. I even got along with a snotty girl from my dormitory called Alexandra every once in a while. Second year, I knew, was going to be even more exciting. Second years were allowed to attempt to join the house Quidditch teams, and as most of my friends were amazing at it and I myself was a reasonable Keeper, we all looked foward to the years to come.

**A/N: OK, OK I know. It's a lot of introductions and stuff. The story doesn't really become action packed for a few more chapters, when the war starts. Still, thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Year**

_Sierra_

__Fred and George Weasley were immediately placed as Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, after an outstanding trial which involved a blood nose, two broken fingers and countless bruises upon the Captain and the other team members. Angelina took the empty Chaser spot (she was really an incredible flyer) and Alicia was her reserve. Lee was into Quidditch, but he was not the best flyer. Everybody in our year could remember the first flying lesson when he "accidentally" flew right through a window, into a girls bathroom. He decided to replace an unenthusiastic Ravenclaw as commentator for each match. I didn't bother trying out. Sport, at the time, was not the type of thing that I liked. So, each time there was team practice or an an actual game, Alicia and I kept each other company.

**Third Year**

****_Sierra_

__Divination finally started in third year. I was anxious to finally gain control over the strange dreams that haunted my nights at least once a week. On my first night back at Hogwarts that year, almost everyone in Gryffindor was thinking about how exciting it was that we shared a house with the famous Harry Potter. Angelina, Alicia and I went up to bed at the same time, wished each other good-night, and sank into our own pillows. I curled up in the soft blankets and fell asleep straight away.

The first thing that I saw in my dream was the silhouette of a man with an unusually large head. Two voices rang in my ears at the same time, one deep and snide, the other high and cold. "Don't trust me." The shadow morphed into that of a woman with incredibly frizzy hair, and from what I could make out, large, thick glasses. She was muttering something about Dark Magic and death. She angled her head, so that the light hit her face, I tried to look but she had changed into Harry Potter. "Please don't believe the rumours, they will follow me everywhere, they're wrong, please believe me," he said. I opened my mouth to respond, but he changed into Alicia and she gave me a shocked look. "You're a Seer? Why didn't you tell us?"

The next day we had our first Divination lesson in the afternoon. Professor Trelawney was a strange woman with hair that looked like it had been teased, and glasses that looked like magnifiers. She acted like she knew everything, which bothered me. She had us divided into pairs, and we were expected to read each other's tea leaves.

Halfway through the lesson, she drifted over to the table I shared with Lee. We frequently sat together, especially when teachers asked us to sit in twos instead of threes. His best friends were Fred and George, the inseparable twins. Nobody would dream of sitting with one and not the other. As for my best friends, well, Angelina didn't like the way that Lee constantly flirted with her, and Alicia had believed in boy germs in first year. So I was to sit with Lee, and we became very good friends.

Anyway, Trelawney leaned over Lee's shoulder and looked into my cup, which he was holding. "What can you see, my dear?"

Lee looked at the mushy leaves, and then at the book, "Unfogging the Future," lying in front of him. "Er - I don't know what that shape is. But it says here that that thing means... a confession." He gave me a mischievous look. "Need to tell me something?"

I blushed and muttered "later."

Lee looked surprised, but Trelawney didn't notice; she was asking me to tell her what I could see in Lee's cup.

"Well... that looks like a... a cat," I said, studying the cup. "It says here that cats could be good or bad, depending on what else the cup says, so - er, that's a munted looking heart. Ooh, poor Lee, you're going to have a broken heart. I'm here for you. Promise."

Lee laughed, but Trelawney took the cup out of my hands and looked at it closely. "My dear, I think you are mistaken. That is not a heart, but a skull, which symbolizes a great loss, you poor dear." The last bit she directed at Lee.

I looked again and the leaves were definitely a cat and a heart. "That looks nothing like a skull."

Trelawney looked up at me, surprised. "My dear, I have been at work in the noble art of Divination since before your birth."

"It is what I said. I can TELL," I replied simply.

"Ahh, you have only been in this class for forty-five minutes, dear -"

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about me?" I asked quietly, so that only she, and perhaps Lee, could hear. "The reason I came here from New Zealand is: Divination."

Trelawney sucked in her cheeks, put down the cup, and walked away. Lee stared at me for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang, we paused at the bottom of the ladder to wait for the others. Lee flashed me a huge grin and said, "You know, you could've told us in first year."

"Told us what?" Angelina asked, moving closer to us so that Alicia could slide down the ladder.

Lee glanced at me. Sighing, I nodded at him.

"She's a Seer."

Alicia turned around and she gave me a shocked look. "You're a Seer? Why didn't you tell us?"

**Sorry that took so long to post. I like procrastinating. Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**R&R pleeeease :D**


End file.
